Second chance
by flora swan
Summary: Bella saw her boyfriend and best friend kissing so she decided to go and move in with her mum again to get away from everything. She starts a new school and meets someone and falls in love with him soon she ignores him when she found out his secret. She does turn into a wolf
1. Chapter 1

Bella just arrived at her boyfriend's house to surprise him. She hasn't seen him in two weeks. She walks inside into the living room, only to stop when she saw her boyfriend and her best friend Angela, kissing each other.

She stood there frozen that she caught them.

"Jake" She whispered in a sad voice as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Jacob's head shot up to see Bella standing there with tears rolling down her face.

Angela looked up to see what got Jacob's attention.

"Bella, let me explain" She stood up and walked over to her.

"I trusted you. Both of you" Bella said as Jake went to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She put her hand up to stop him.

"Get away from me!" Bella shouted at them.

She runs out of the house. She gets in her truck and drives to Sam's house, to see Emily. Hoping they can talk.

Bella arrives at their house. She gets out and walks inside to see the whole pack minus Jacob. Emily was in the kitchen.

"Emily" She calls out as she runs over to her and started sobbing on her shoulder.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Emily asked in a concerned voice.

"Jacob cheated on me." She pulled away to see the pack with sad and worried looks on their faces.

"You all knew that he was cheating on me." She said in an angrier voice.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you." Emily said as she walks up to her.

"Why didn't you? You knew I didn't want to start another relationship but you convinced me to give it a go." Bella slaps her face.

Emily gasps out in shock.

Sam walks over to them. "Bella, I suggest we go and talk in private."

He walks out of the house with Bella following behind him into the woods. "Jake imprinted on Angela." He told her in a sad voice.

"What's imprinting?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"We can't tell you." He said as he looked away with a guilty look on his face.

"I was told not to tell you by Billy and the elders." He informed her as he looked at her again.

"Because I'm not part of the pack?" She asked. As she still had tears in her eyes.

"You wanted to protect me from Victoria." She trailed off as she turned her back on him. "But from now on, I don't need you or the pack to protect me anymore." She told him.

Jared walked out of the woods and headed towards them.

"She'll kill you." He said as he reached them. Sam glares at him.

"Just because Jake and you aren't together anymore doesn't mean you're not part of the pack. You are a pack sister." He told her in a calm voice.

"If Victoria gets me, she'll get me." She told him as she looked at the ground.

"Pluss I am a leech-lover." She turned around and walked to her truck. She stopped when she saw Emily standing next to it. She walks past her.

"Bella please." Emily begged her as she stepped in her way.

"Go away Emily." She commanded in an angry voice.

"We still love you as a sister." Sam told her as he and Jared stood beside her.

"You didn't want me when I first arrived and you still don't want me now." She said in a sad voice.

She opened the driver-side door and got inside her truck. She then remembered everyone in the pack made comments that she didn't belong with them. They stopped when they realized Bella was under Edward's spell to draw her to his side.

"Get out of the truck." Paul suddenly appeared with the rest of the pack. Jake was with them but, he had a sad look on his face.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She shouted at them with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Jake when she said that

"I loved you." She murmured to herself.

"I'll miss you." She said to the pack and Emily.

She turned the key in the ignition and drove away from her family, only to slam on her breaks. Embry and Quil jumped in front of the truck to stop her from leaving the Reservation.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted at them.

"Bella, you're important to us and we need to protect you." Quil said to her.

"You are a sister to us." Embry added.

She drove past them with tears in her eyes. She kept them in so the pack doesn't see that she was weak or sad.

She drove past the La Push sign. She saw two wolves in the woods near the border. One was a sandy-brown wolf the other a small wolf with light gray fur. Soon she parked outside her house to see her dad's cruiser in the drive way.

This meant he was home. She walks inside to find her dad in the living room watching football.

"Hey Bells, I thought you were with Jake today." Charlie asked her.

With his eyes still on the tv. He looked up at her when she didn't answer him. She was standing at the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" He demanded as he jumped up and walked over to his daughter.

She hugged him tightly and sobbed onto his shoulder.

He pulled away when she calmed down. "Bella, what happened?" He asked her in a worried voice. Hoping she doesn't go back into her zombie state.

He took her to the couch and sat down with her. "Jake cheated on me." She whispered. "with Angela." She fell asleep with exhaustion from crying for so long.

"What?" He murmured to himself as he looked at her. He notices she was asleep. He takes her upstairs and lays her down on her bed then puts a blanket over her. He left the room and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up because her phone was ringing. She reached for it. Seeing it was Angela calling her. She pressed reject. She didn't want to talk to her.

Bella then got out of bed as her phone beeped. She looks to see two new messages. One from Angela and one from Emily. She reads the messages.

 _Bella, Please let me explain the situation with Jake and me._

 _Angela_

She checked the other message.

 _Bella, Jake didn't mean to hurt you like that. He still loves you. Since he imprinted on Angela it doesn't mean he doesn't love you._

 _You probably want to know what imprinting is. I'm going to tell you. Just don't tell Sam._

 _Imprinting on someone is like when you see them everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's them. Nothing else would do anything, be anything for them._

 _The wolf found their mate and needs to protect wolf needs to be with them and if they don't see them, they are in pain. If the imprintee, rejects them it will cause pain as well._

 _You've see my scars. I rejected the imprint with Sam. I begged him to go back with Leah but he couldn't. The imprint wouldn't let him. I said horrible things to him and he phased to close to me. He has to deal with the fact that he hurt his imprint._

 _Emily_

She looked at the alarm clock to see it was 7 am. She gets out of bed because she has to leave for school soon. She gets dressed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a hoody. She looked in the mirror to see tears in her eyes. She didn't let them fall.

'You can do this' Bella thought to herself.

Someone knocked on her door. She walks over and opens it to see Charlie standing outside. He has a worried look on his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" She questioned him in a confused voice.

He let out a sigh "Billy's downstairs" He said in a quiet voice.

"He wants to talk to you." He informed his daughter. He looks up at her to see tears in her eyes.

Bella shakes her head.

Charlie looked at her then he nodded his head at her. He had a sad smile on his face.

"I'll tell him that you don't want to see him." He left the room and went downstairs to speak to Billy.

She walked downstairs to leave and to go to school. She saw her dad and Billy talking to each other. She went to the front door and opened the door a bit. It squeaked, which caused both men look in that direction.

They see Bella just about to walk outside the house. Charlie walks out of the kitchen with Billy close behind him.

"Bella maybe you should stay home today." He suggested to her in a calm voice. He looked behind him to see Billy right there.

He then looks back at his daughter. "You dumped Jake because he was cheating on you. Angela still goes to your school. Will you be alright to see them together after school?" He asked her.

"I am only going today for my exams." She told him in a calm voice.

"Plus, I need to get some applications for some colleges." She said as she grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall.

"I'll see you later dad." She hugged him then left the house. Not giving Billy a glance.

She gets into her truck and drives to school. Soon she arrives at school to see everyone was already there. She parks her truck. Bella gets out of her truck and grabbed her bag. She turned around to see Angela walking towards her with a sad look on her face.

She ignored her and walked towards the school building. She doesn't have to talk to Angela. She reached the doors and was forced to stop when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to come face to face with Angela.

"What do you want?" She demanded as she ripped her wrist away from her.

"Can we talk." She asked in a calm voice.

Tyler and Mike walked over to them.

Bella shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said in an angry voice as she saw Tyler and Mike beside them.

"Just leave me alone." She walked into the school with Tyler and Mike following her.

"What do you want." She demanded in an angrier voice.

"What's going on with you and Angela?" Mike asked her. Then saw tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied to them then she walked into the classroom. Leaving a confuse Mike and Tyler standing there.


End file.
